Autentico
by Ly Hitachiin
Summary: Tala a muerto y como ultima peticion pidio donar sus organos, kai, su pareja decirde hacerle caso y donarlos a un joven llamado rei kon, del cual se enamorara, ¿pero se enamora por que es el mismo?¿ o por que etsa acutnado como tala? [dedicado a Rika no M
1. Chapter 1

Wuajajajajajajajaj ¬W¬ aqui estoy con otra oca idea que se formo cuando me dijeron que en la vida pasan muchas cosas! Y en especial muchas sorpresas! A ver si les gusta u.ú

**Advertencia:**

Este fic contiene Shonen-Ai, tal vez Yaoi y YURI! o.o son nueva en la ultima parte así que por favor compadézcanse de mi por que todavía me hacen falta aprender muchas cosas! u.ú

**Disclaimer:**

Le doy gracias a Dios, Ala, Buda, Jehová, Zeus, Ra , Al destino y a las razones misteriosas que beyblade no sea mío por que si fuera mío no escribiría fic, y por lo tanto no conocería a escritoras/es tan fabulosas n-n (además de que medio mundo querría lincharme -.-)

**Parejas:**

Kai/Rei

Bryan/Rei

Julia/Matilda

**Summary:**

(ahhhh bueno aquí amos 9.9) Tala a muerto y su ultima petición fue donar sus órganos a quien los necesite, Kai hiwatari, su pareja, decide hacer caso a su petición y dona su corazón a un joven llamado Rei kon, y al irlo conociendo que enamora de el, pero...es acaso por ser el mismo? O por que esta actuando como Tala?

**Petición Personal: **

No me maten por matar a Tala! TOT!

**Dedicado a: Rika no Miko **este fic es solamente tuyo! nOn

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

En la fría sala del hospital, Kai Hiwatari se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera, no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir, sus ojos rojizos se encontraban húmedos, sus manos impedían ver las lagrimas caer de sus ojos y ocultaban sus mejillas húmedas.

.-joven Hiwatari.-llamó el doctor.-por lo que veo la ultima petición del joven Ivanov fue que donaran sus organos? Desea cumplir esa petición?.-dijo el doctor mientras revisaba unas ojos que tenia en sus manos.

.-hmf.-Kai no sabia que hacer, tala ya se lo había comentado pero, a decir verdad no estaba todo de acuerdo.

.-joven hiwatari, déjeme decirle que si dice que si, podrá darle la oportunidad de vivir a otras personas, aquí ahí un joven llamado Rei kon, el tiene el corazón muy delicado, por lo cual ocupo un transplante, con una simple palabra usted hará que ese joven muchacho viva.-

Kai medito un momento.-_es posible que eso sea cierto, gracias a tala otros podrían vivir, pero, ese tal Kon merecía vivir, digo, ahí una personas que ni siquiera merecen haber vivido, como sabré que el merece vivir?_.-y así como si el doctor le leyera la mente dijo.

.-si quiere puede conocerlo, se encuentra en el segundo piso a la derecha, es la ultima puerta, vera usted que ese chico mere vivir.-el doctor se retiro con una pequeña reverencia dirigida a Kai.

No estaría mal echar un vistazo, Kai se levanto y se dirigió a donde el doctor le había indicado, estaba parado enfrente de la puerta, toco delicadamente la puerta y espero a que lo abrieran; la puerta fue abierta por una jovencita, de cabello rosa claro y corto, unos hermosos ojos del mismo color.

.-que se le ofrece señor?.-pregunto con una dulce voz y mostrando en sus ojos una gran curiosidad.

.-hee...estoy buscando a un joven llamado Rei Kon.-lanzo una mirada fría, la cual la joven siquiera sintió.-se encuentra?.

.-claro.-le sonrió.-mi nombre es matilda.-hizo una pequeña reverencia.-el es Rei.-dijo viendo a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar, al parecer estaba...¿escribiendo?.-es mi...hermano...

Kai arqueo una ceja en forma interrogativa a lo que matilda solo sonrió y se giro a el para verlo mejor.

.-bueno eso decimos, ya que prácticamente nos conocimos desde que eras niños, es mi primo en verdad.-se acerco a Rei y se sentó en la cama.-Rei tienes visitas.

.-hola.-sonrió en forma de saludo mostrando unos graciosos colmillos en su cara.-disculpa pero se puede saber su nombre.-pregunto con la misma sonrisa.

Kai miro al chico con frialdad el cual ni siquiera se intimido, ya que le seguía regalando una hermosa sonrisa, Hiwatari se acerco lentamente y se paro enseguida de su cama.

.-mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari.-respondió, y apoyo sus manos en su cama, giro su vista en el cuaderno que Rei llevaba en sus manos, pero Rei volteo rápidamente el cuaderno impidiendo que Kai lo leyera.-no-o no lo lees hasta que lo termine.-le sonrió a lo que Kai nomás soltó un gruñido y cerro sus ojos.-y a que se debe su visita joven Hiwatari.-pregunto con una ternura que derretiría hasta el iceberg que hundió al titanic (jeje es una de mis frases mas usadas XD).

Kai no sabia que decirle, ya que si le decía que era por que le quería donar un corazón, de seguro el se portaría lo mejor que pudiera y no vería si lo merece, así que tenia que inventar una excusa rápido, para poder vigilarlo, sin que sospechara nada.

.-...-ok no se le ocurría nada.-es que...-se estaba comenzando a preocupar, no se le ocurría nada y los ojos fríos que matilda le daba le hacían que se concentrara menos.-pues...-

.-HIWATARI!.-se oyó un grito provinente de la puerta por lo que Kai volteó.

.-esa voz.-susurro para si mismo, sus manos comenzaron a sentirse temblorosas y su mirada perdida, miraba instintivamente hacia la puerta rezando para que la persona que estaba atrás de ella no sea la que estaba pensando.

.-Joven Hiwatari, se siente bien.-pregunto un preocupado Rei, ya que vio que el joven Ruso no despegaba la vista de la puerta, decidió también voltear hacia ella, justo cuando se abrió de un solo golpe.

Ante ellos apareció una joven, del cabello Bicolor, una parte rubia y la otra castaña, unos bellos ojos color esmeralda y una hermosa tez blanca, iba vestida con una falda verde y una camisolina de manga larga blanca.

.-julia.-susurro otra vez para si, poniéndose su mano derecha en la cara y soltando un suspiro.

.-En donde crees que estabas, nos acaban de dar la noticia, y Raúl y yo nos preguntábamos donde demonios te hayas metido debiste haber sido tu el que nos diera la noticia no ese impertinente de Bryan, y cuando pienso que debiste haber estado en algo importante te encuentro aquí hablando con..CON!.-suelta un suspiro y agacha la cabeza.-lo siento.

.-No ahí problema señorita.-le sonríe matilda.-siéntese para que despreocupe.-le ofrece el asiento donde ella antes estaba sentada.

.-muy bien hiwatari, dime donde estabas.-dijo un poco mas calmad y aceptando el baso de agua que matilda le ofrecía.

.-ocupado.-respondió cerrando sus ojos y cruzando los brazos, la verdad es que en cierto modo la llegada de julia lo tranquilizaba, ya que ahora tenia mas tiempo de inventar una excusa para dársela a Rei.

.-uff...mira Kai se que no es fácil para ti pero...el quien es?.-dijo cuando se percato de la presencia de Rei.

.-ho, mucho gusto mi nombre es Rei Kon.-le estiro la mano para saludarla y con la misma sonrisa hermosa que le dio a Kai.

.-mucho gusto soy julia, prima de Kai.-hizo un reverencia, a lo que Rei solo asintió y sonrió.-y tu eres?...-dirigiéndole una mirada a matilda, quien se encontraba sentada y con los ojitos, totalmente abiertos, la razón? Pues era que no estaba acostumbrada a tener tantas 'visitas' aunque solo fueran dos personas y desconocidas.

Su madre había muerto y su padre se encontraba desaparecido, por lo que se fue a vivir con su tía, madre de Rei, por lo que en verdad eran primos, pero ellos se querían como hermanos, matilda no se iba de esa habitación al menos para ir a la escuela, y los fines de semana se quedaba con el.

La madre de Rei, trabajaba muy duro, por lo que casi no estaba con el, solo lo visitaba una vez por semana para ver como se encontraba, y solo platicaba con el cinco minutos, antes deque su celular sonara y tuviera una 'junta importante'.

.-oye te estoy hablando.-dijo julia un poco enfada, ya que la peli-rosa no le respondía, puso sus manos en su cadera y se inclino un poco hacia el rostro de la oji-rasada.

.-matilda.-sonrio.- mi nombre es matilda, un placer conocerlos.-hizo una pequeña reverencia, le sonrió a la bi-color, lo que causo un cierto sonrojo, que por suerte, según ella, nadie había alcanzado a notar.

.-bueno y no me ha respondido, a que se debe su visita joven hiwatari.-Rei giro su vista hacia el ruso, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la puerta.

.-he?.-volteo a verlo, fijo su vista en el cuaderno que Rei tenia y lo encaro.-si me enseñas lo que estas escribiendo te diré el por que de mi visita.-respondió con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro.

.-esta bien, pero dame un segundo mas para terminarlo.-sus ojs se posaron sobre su cuaderno y tomo la pluma de su cabeza.

Los tres chicos se encontraban mirando a Rei, quien al dejar su pluma llamo a matilda, se aceco a su oído y le susurro unas palabras, matilda sonrió y luego asintió.

.-joven Julia, me podira acompañar por agua para mi hermano.-la joven se acerco lentamente y se lo pidió con una dulce sonrisa.

.-he?.-giro su vista hacia la de matilda y la vio con incredulidad

.-vamos acompáñeme.-tomo su brazo con sus manos y la jalo hasta la puerta.

Kai vio a las dos chicas salir y luego se giro para mirarle a Rei quien se encontraba también mirando la puerta.

Los se miraron por un rato, sin decir nada, Kai analizando la mirada de Rei, y Rei analizando la mirada de Kai, llegaron a la colusión que ninguno de los dos era malo, pero Kai ocupaba saber si ese chico en verdad quería vivir.

.-y bien.-dijo captando la atención del chino.-me lo vas a mostrar?.-arqueo una ceja

Le dio una sonrisa, y le entrego su cuaderno, Kai lo tomo y empezó a leer, mientras leia, en sus ojos se veía mas y mas asombros, como podía alguien tan joven tener una mentalidad tan abierta.

.-y bien?.-pregunto.-que te pareció?.-siguió con la vista a Kai quien se seto en un banco que se encontraba enseguida de su cama.

Kai embozo una pequeña sonrisa y volteo a ver a Rei.

.-suéltame, por que quieres que dejemos a Kai y a Rei solos he dime!.-la puerta se abrió de un golpe dejando ver a una julia intentando entrar y a una matilda sujetándola por la cintura y tratando de llevarla afuera.

Los dos chicos, se voltearon y veían como julia se jalaba de las cosas para intentar meterse y como matilda la jalaba los mas fuerte que podía afuera.

La dulce risa de Rei hizo que se desconcentrara y que lo volteara a ver, ya tenia una decisión, cerro sus ojos y cruzo sus brazos y se puso enfrente de la cama de Rei.

.-Joven Kon, se alegrara al saber que ya tiene un donante de corazón.-

Los tres se quedaron atónitos, julia, se quedo en silencio, matilda también y la expresión de ríe era, una de total asombro.

La sonrisa de Rei se fue haciendo mas grande cada vez y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas, matilda dejo a julia y fue a abrazar a su hermano, por fin saldría de ahí por fin podria vivir...

**Continuara...**

Al fin termine el primer capitulo, se me dificulto mucho escribirlo T,T pero esta completamente dedicado a: **Rika-Chan! **este fic es solo tuyo! Espero que te haya gustado, al igual que a todos ustedes n.n!.

Feliz año nuevo (u.ú bien dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca ¬.¬Uu)

**Atte: Lyry S. Ylönen Taomori**


	2. Que te pasa?

HOLA! jeje si se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero...etto...tengo una buena excusa...digo explicación...TENGO UN HIJO!..bueno no es exactamente mi hijo ¬W¬ pero lo cuido mas que su madre...(eso se oyó mal) y tiene por nombre 'Angel Vicente' (su mama casi me golpea cuando le dije que se llamara Brooklyn Hitoshi ¬¬U) bueno pues pa recompensar aquí esta el cap. nomber two (xDD)

**Advertencia:**

Este fic contiene Shonen-Ai, tal vez Yaoi y YURI! o.o son nueva en la ultima parte así que por favor compadézcanse de mi por que todavía me hacen falta aprender muchas cosas! u.ú

**Disclaimer:**

Le doy gracias a Dios, Ala, Buda, Jehová, Zeus, Ra , Al destino y a las razones misteriosas que beyblade no sea mío por que si fuera mío no escribiría fic, y por lo tanto no conocería a escritoras/es tan fabulosas n-n (además de que medio mundo querría lincharme -.-)

**Parejas:**

Kai/Rei

Bryan/Rei

Julia/Matilda

**Summary:**

(ahhhh bueno aquí amos 9.9) Tala a muerto y su ultima petición fue donar sus órganos a quien los necesite, Kai hiwatari, su pareja, decide hacer caso a su petición y dona su corazón a un joven llamado Rei kon, y al irlo conociendo que enamora de el, pero...es acaso por ser el mismo? O por que esta actuando como Tala?

**Dedicado a: Rika no Miko **este fic es solamente tuyo! nOn

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

La operación iba muy avanzada, matilda se encontraba muy nerviosa, ya que era de alto riesgo, pero no dudaba de que su hermano saldría del hospital con una sonrisa como lo hacia siempre.

.-Joven Hiwatari muchas gracias, gracias a usted mi hermano podrá volver a salir y a sonreír tanto como antes lo hacia no se como podríamos agradecerle.-le sonrió tímidamente

.-hmpf.-

.-vamos primito no seas modesto!.-le pego en el estomago con el codo y le guiño un ojo.

.-julia cálmate, no tiene casos que intentes alterarlos.-un joven de cabello bicolor y de mismo ojos que julia trato de tranquilizara.-además estamos en un hospital y nos sacaran y empiezan a pelear como siempre.-

.-yo que culpa tengo de que la bola de inútiles no sepan divertirse en el trabajo!.-saco su sonrisa sarcástica al aire y se sentó en la banca mas cerca.

Los ojos de Kai se posaba sobre la puerta, pero su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, tal vez en el cielo junto a Yura, o quizás en los ojos dorados de Rei, quería que todo saliera bien, que Rei se recuperara, que saliera de ese hospital, y que la petición de Yuriy se cumpliera y viera que su cuerpo fue utilizado para bien.

El doctor salió y se dirigió hacia ellos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que significaba que todo había salido bien, lo cual luego confirmo al ver la sonrisa y las lagrimas que matilda derramaba en su rostro y el abrazo que le daba a julia.

.-el joven Rei podrá retirarse en cuanto estemos totalmente seguros de que se encuentra fuera de peligro.-dicho esto matilda se separo de julia preocupada.-no me mal entienda, el se encuentra bien, pero ahí que ver que el corazón se adapte al cuerpo.-

Kai se levanto de su puesto y se dirigió a donde ellos se encontraban, sus frios ojos se posaron en matilda, quien tenia una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

.-bueno, creeo que eso es todo, joven matilda, en verdad fue un placer haberla conocido a usted y al joven Rei, espero que los dos se encuentren muy bien y quizás nos volvamos a ver.-hizo una pequeña reverencia en modo de cortesía y despedida a la vez.

.-no, el placer es todo mío, si no fuera por usted, Rei no estuviera de mejor salud y apunto de salir del hospital, le salvo la vida al único ser que he considerado de mi familia, se lo agradezco mucho.-ahora fue ella quien hizo la pequeña reverencia.

.-menos mal que yo tengo tu correo y podré comunicarme contigo!.-exclamo julia guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que la peli-rosada se sonrojara.

.-ahora con su permiso nos retiramos, y digale al joven Rei, que le deseo suerte.-

.-como gustes Kai!...gracias.-dijo casi en susurro.

**2 meses después.**

Sus cabellos azulados se mecían al compás del viento, su esbelto cuerpo lo guiaba a un solo lugar, el parque. Ahí era donde el y su ya difunto Yura se habían conocido, exactamente en los columpios, donde el logro ver a una persona sentada.

Pero que sorpresas daba la vida, su cabello negro, su piel acanelada, y los ojos dorados, de quien mas podria estar hablando, así es ahí frente a el se encontraba Rei Kon, un poco mas grande de lo que el recordaba, pero seguía siendo delgado y mas chico que el.

.-buenas tarde Kon.-saludo cortésmente sabiendo que el voltearia a verlo, mas se sorprendio al ver un lijero sonrojo en las mejillas del oriental.

.-buenas tardes hiwatari.-desvio rápidamente la mirada de la carmesí y se empezó a columpiar, poniendo una mirada soñadora.

.-y como se encuentra?.-se sentó en el columpio que estaba enseguida de el y lo observo.

.-mejor que antes, ahora puedo salir, y matilda esta muy feliz de que ya no me la pase todo el día encerrado.-se detuvo y formo una pequeña sonrisa.

.-me alegro.-se levanto del columpio y lo volteo a ver.-ya es tarde debo de irme fue un placer haberle encontrado espero verle pronto.-se giro para seguir su camino.

.-_usagi_.-Kai volteo a verlo con curiosidad.-el te llamaba '_usagi'_.-los ojos de Kai no podrían estar mas abiertos, se acerco hasta Rei y se inclino para alcanzar su altura.-también, tenia un amigo, bryan y era ruso...venia de rusia.-por un momento, la mirada dorada de Rei le parecio una azul artico...

.-...Yuriy...-

.-Kai.-su voz fue un susurro y los dos rostros se acercaron lentamente uniéndolos en un beso, un dulce y tierno beso. Hasta que los ojos de Rei se abrieron y separaron bruscamente a Kai de el.

Rei se levanto rápidamente y lo miro con sorpresa y miedo, mientras que el también se levantaba y dejaba que el viento acaricia su cara, el atardecer le daba a Rei un aspecto adorable y el sol dorado se reflejaba en sus ojos.

.-yo...lo siento.-dijo el ruso agachando la mirada.

.-no ahí problema.-su mirada era un poco mas calmada, pero seguía teniendo esa preocupación.

.-yo ...tengo...que irme.-dicho esto dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida el parque.

.-Kai ocupo tu ayuda.-grito Rei antes de que Kai saliera del parque, se detuvo y lo giro a ver.-esta presión en mi pecho, esas cosas que se sobre tu vida y la de el, no se como sacarlas, tengo una vida nueva, muy nueva, por favor no vine a este parque solo por que si, sabia que ibas a venir, por que aquí fue donde lo conociste.-

Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y se fijaban en el cuerpo de Rei, el viento seguía jugando con su cabello y su cuerpo no le respondía, ya había oscurecido u en esos momentos las pocas estrellas que estaban apareciendo eran sus únicas acompañantes.

.-Sígueme.-

se volteo y espero a que Rei se pusiera a su lado para seguir caminando con dirección a su casa, marcharon en dirección a su mansión sin decir nada y sin mirarse en el camino.

Llegaron ala mansión, el ruso abrió la puerta y dejo que Rei pasara primero, sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre la enorme estancia en la que se encontraba, las cortinas de seda cian en las ventanas, una enorme chimenea de mármol se encontraba en la pared del centro y los sillones de terciopelo rojo adornaban parte de aquella elegante sala.

.-sientate.-hiwatari se sentó en uno de los sillones e invito al neko a hacer lo mismo en un sillon enfrente de el.

.-lindo lugar.-se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba enfrente del ruso.

.-no vinimos a hablar sobre mi casa, si no lo que te esta pasando.-su mirada se torno seria, pero la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era sincera.

.-si, últimamente he actuado de forma especial, veras, yo soy o mas bien era, un gran dibujante y un escritor nato.-

.-de eso no tengo duda...¿té?.-levanto delicadamente la taza que la sirvienta le había traído y espero el asentimiento de Rei.

.-con dos cucharadas de azúcar y leche por favor.-se puso su mano en su cabeza y solto un gran suspiro.

Puso la taza en enfrente de el mientras tomaban un sorbo de la suya y el silencio abundaba en aquella habitación.

.-pero...ya no he podido escribir nada, no he podido dibujar nada.-sus ojos se semi abrieron dejando ver la tristeza que abundaba en sus ojos.

.-¿no crees que se pueda deber a un bloqueo temporal?.-

.-tal vez, pero eso no es todo, el hecho que ya no pueda hacer casi nada de lo que podía hacer antes no significa que pueda hacer cosas que no podía hacer.-sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre los carmesí, esperando una reacción de este.

.-¿a que se refiere?.-

.-a que puedo hacer cosas que no podía hacer antes.-

El ruso levanto una ceja en forma interrogativa, si bien lo que le decía el neko podría ser cierto, eso no significaba que le creyera todo. Si bien si supo como le apodada Yuriy y por un momento lo confundió con el Ruso, pero, como no saber que todo era producto de imaginación.

.-veamos, yo soy una persona que acaba de salir del hospital, y si bien antes era bueno en los deportes, al estar encerrado pierdes practica.-

.-¿y?.-

.-que gane las competencias deportivas de mi escuela, todas en primer lugar.-tomo delicadamente la taza entre sus manos y bebio un sorbo.

.-no se puede deber a que tienes un talento oculto?.-su voz sonaba un poco fría, pero por dentro sentia un poco de temor al saber eso, Yuriy era un gran atleta, de eso no le cabía duda, simpre terminaba en primero lugar o en segundo según fuera la competencia en la que se enconrbana.

.-seamos sinceros ni usted mismo se creeo eso.-la mirada dorada de Rei parecía ver mas allá de su expresión fría, ya que había logrado percibir el poco temor que tenia.

.-...-

.-mire no le estoy pidiendo mucho...solo, quiero que me diga si Yuriy tenia un inconveniente antes de morir.-el tono de su voz sonó con un poco de tristeza que n paso desapercibida por el bicolor.

Lo miraba fijamente, aunque Rei evitaba el contacto poniendo su mirada hacia abajo. Mil pensamientos divagaban en su cabeza, podria ser cierto lo que le estaba diciendo, no lo sabia, pero su mirada no parecía decir mentiras y un presentimiento le decía que por lo menos le deberia de dar una oportunidad.

.-...de acuerdo.-

.-¿hum?.-

.-no se que problemas habrá tenido Yuriy antes de morir, pero lo ayudare a solucionarlo.-y sin saber por que, puso una sonrisa en su rostro, pequeña, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo, que fue devuelta por el oriental.

Se aventó a abrazarlo y le susurro un pequeño 'gracias', mientras que embozaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No le importaba si lo que hizo estuvo bien o mal, solo quería sentir que alguien le creía y protegía.

Y como si un instinto se lo dijiese, rodoe sus fuertes brazos por la estrecha cintura del chino, dándole a entender que no se preocupara.

.-ahora solo ahí que saber que es lo que tenia pendiente Yura.-

.-...se...ya es tarde Matilda debe estar preocupada, así que mejor nos vemos mañana en la mañana en le parque, así podrás ayudarme.-

.-claro, nos vemos a las nueve.-

.-...aja, nos vemos.-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

avanzo pesadamente por la puerta y cuando la cerro se recargo en ella, sintio un par de ojos sobre e que descargaba una gran preocupación.

.-Rei...como te fue.-sus ojos rosas reflejaban una pequeña, pero notable, angustia. No le gustaba que su hermanita se sintiera mal por su culpa, ya había soportado mucho, al verlo en el hospital, no quería que la sintiera ahora que se encontraba mejor.

.-¡Muy bien!.-el tono alegre en el que lo dijo hizo que la pelirosa pusiera una gran sonrisa.- Hiwatari-San me dijo que me ayudaría a recuperarme.

.-Me alegro, aunque va a ser una lastima que dejes de ganar competencias.-

.-Hey! A que te reiferes con eso.-dijo con un tono de falso enfado.

.-yooooo nada.-saco su lengua y se dio un golpecito en la cabeza en forma de regaño.

.-vas a ver Matilda!.-fue tras ella que había empezado a correr por toda la casa con una risa que pronto contagio a Rei.

Mañana, una palabra tan simple pero tan compleja a la vez, no sabes que te va a depara el mañana, si son cosas buenas o malas. Pero para Rei eso había dejado de importar, lo único que imprtaba ea que debía disfrutar el día que tenia como si fuera el ultimo.

Y Mañana seria un día importante, tenia el presentimiento de que seria un día muy importante en su vida.

**Continuara...**

Hola gente bonita, preciosa, hermosa y besha de nOn! (conciencia: alabándola/os no quitaras el hecho de que actualizaste MUY tarde ¬¬) ¬¬ he sheee pero el chiste es que actualize no n.ñ? (conciencia: ¬¬) bueno 9.9 pasando a temas mas importantes.

GOMENASAI! TOT pero es que eso de que tenga que cuidar a Mi besho angelito es un problema ¬¬ aunque se tremendamente lindo n¬n así que tengo muy poco tiempo para actualizar, y si se preguntan que hice durante mis vacaciones...Cuidar a mi angelito! n¬n pero me tome mi tiempo para actualizar!.

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews! y espero que dejen mas!...si me refiero a ti...si tu ¬¬ persona que esta leyendo esto y que no piensa dejar reviews! por que dice 'un review menos no le va hacer daño ¬W¬!'**

**Gracias sus reviwes a:**

**The life is a dream**

**Rika Asakura**

**Alexa Hiwatari**

**NeKoT**

**H.fanel.K**

**Bloodykittycat**

Nos vemos-leemos- luego! n.n!


End file.
